


You must remember this

by jabez_dawes (polly_oliver)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly_oliver/pseuds/jabez_dawes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You must remember this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That a kiss is just a kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A smile is just a smile</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As time goes by …</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You must remember this

Bucky, Steve wants to say. Do you remember when we were kids. I remember when I was thirteen and suddenly you'd grown into this tall, handsome man without my noticing, and I was feeling sorry for myself already, resigning myself never to be noticed by any girl, not while you were standing next to me. And you said, Cheer up, Stevie. We'll find you a girl.

The first time you made time with a girl – Helen, her name was, lived in a nicer part of Brooklyn, closer to your place than mine – you climbed up my fire escape, your grin shining like the sun in the dark of just-past-dusk. And I knew why you were so giddy, not the specifics but I _knew,_ and when you finally looked at me you must have seen something of my jealousy and said, Oh. Steve. Don't look like – Rogers, come here. And I went – how could I not? And you stepped just a little closer, and tilted my chin up gently, and said, Hey, Stevie. Let me show you. And you kissed me on the mouth, still smelling of her, and that night my self-pity wrestled with some strange euphoria, and I couldn't stop grimacing or grinning and I didn't sleep a wink.

Come here, Steve wants to say. Hey, Bucky, let me show you. Let me help you remember one thing.


End file.
